On the Line
by Woody2792
Summary: A Holby City fic - written after 29.7.08's episode. Maddy/Linden pairing. SEVENTH Chapter now up. Enjoy! Concrit muchly appreciated xx
1. Waiting

On the Line

On the Line

"You put yourself on the line for him, you convinced me to put myself on the line for him; and then you don't even tell him?!"

Maddy had to admit, Sam did have a valid point – she should have informed Linden as to what was going on.

"Well, he wouldn't let me." _True, but if she had pushed the point enough, there was a small chance that he would have slowed down and listened._

"Yeah, but you still do it! Think, what is it about the guy?"

_The belief he had in her; his brown eyes and the warmth that shone from them when he relaxed; his determination and perseverance…_

"He's a good doctor, an exceptional doctor. I mean, I've never seen anyone push themselves like he does for his patients. No one. And I know he's had a bit of bad press, and he's not Mr Sharing-Caring. It's not that he's unfeeling, it's not that he's cold…"

"It's…?"

"We're mates." _Maddy was on the defensive. She could feel it within herself. Why couldn't Sam understand?_

"Oh, 'mates'. What, like we were 'mates'?"

"Oh come off it."

It was standing outside Jayne Grayson's office really did it for Maddy though. He was still ready to take the blame for what she had decided to off her own back. Looking at him, she made her mind up. She would prove how much support Linden had from her, and how she wouldn't let him take the rap for her actions. Having knocked, Maddy entered, determined to get everything across to Jayne, ensuring she understood that Mr Cullen had had no part in it. Maybe he would even thank her one day, when he had got over his 'I-can't-believe-you-had-the-cheek-to-ignore-what-I-said-Dr-Young'. Then again, it did not really make much sense for him to put his job on the line, when Maddy had only put hers on there trying to get his off in the first place.


	2. Awakening

On the Line

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews – normally I write Jac/Joseph stuff (God I hate Faye), but I can see Maddy/Linden, and they would be soooo sweet together!

Linden was watching Maddy as she defended both her actions, and Liam Harris' death to Jayne Grayson. She had great potential as a surgeon – he could not just let her knock it all down for him. He began to talk, cover for her, but Maddy did not let more than one syllable leave his mouth. Normally he would not stand for that – he would haul her out of view and then reprimand her. However, considering that Jayne was both her and his superior, it would be unacceptable to do that here. So he waited, letting Maddy talk, watching Mrs Grayson's reactions. This lady was defending him with all she had to offer. True, he was a good doctor, but he would not have rated himself as being this good. Nor would he have betted that he was liked this much by anyone – they all seemed to ignore him, only noticing if he did something unusual, or was in a bad mood. And all those times he had spoken harshly to Dr Young, that should have been an incentive to do the opposite of what she was doing at this precise moment.

20 minutes later, they were allowed to leave. At which point, Linden told Maddy he wanted to see her in his office in 10 minutes. Both she and Mark Williams – who had been waiting for her – were shocked.

There was a tentative knock on the door, and Dr Maddy Young entered. She had got changed from her work clothes, and was now standing in the entrance to his office.

"Shut the door and come in." Linden himself was not sitting down, preferring to stand and watch everything happening around the hospital.

"So, what did you want to see me about?" asked Maddy, standing 2 feet away from him and next to the door, ready to leave when told to.

"What you did, was both stupid and irresponsible. We're lucky she hasn't got time to go further into it. I never want to hear of you doing something like that again; understood?"

"Yes. I was only doing it for you though. Suspending you was unfair. Liam Harris' death wasn't your fault – you shouldn't have been punished for the lack of awareness the anaesthetist has for the patients."

"Life _is_ unfair Dr Young." Mr Cullen's voice grew in volume. "Do you think it's fair for three people to be involved in a car crash, but the only one to survive unhurt is the driver? What about all those starving people out there with no access to water, or even basic medical care? Is that fair?"

"No, it's just… No. It's not fair. I'm sorry for what I did, it won't happen again."

Maddy's eyes flicked to the floor, and stayed focused down there. Despite that, Linden could still see the hurt in them, the pain behind them. It wasn't her fault that his wife had died or that his daughter was as good as dead, to him anyway. She had only been trying to help.

"No, Dr Young, _I'm_ sorry. I do appreciate what you did for me." He moved closer, putting one hand to her cheek, tilting her head up to face him properly. "I just have a lot of baggage, with lots that hit raw nerves. How about a drink in the bar seeing as the shift is over?" He saw surprise replace the hurt and the pain.

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"Okay, I'll see you down there in a few minutes then."

Maddy left the office, and Linden watched her retreating figure. He did not know if this was the normal, or the right thing to do, but he definitely needed a drink. And it would make a nice change to sitting alone in his house.

Reviews would be nice :-)


	3. A drink

On the Line

Chrissi – I completely agree, what with her being bubbly and him being kinda uptight. Anyone else out there hate Faye?

Blackness – Yes to updating, as you can (hopefully) see!

HallowAvengence – living on Maddy/Linden fics isn't sad! I would if I could find enough to read! Maybe I'll try and search for them… realises how thick has been for soo long…

Glad you guys all like it! Can be complete or in progress…depends how many plotbunnies attack me XD

The bar was not very busy; a couple of junior nurses sitting in the corner, eying up the F2s on the table next to them. Linden chose one of the tables in the corner out of their view – he did not want to become an item of gossip. He only had a few seconds of thought before Maddy walked in. as she looked around to find the table, Linden could see that she had put a little make-up on. As she approached, he could see that it complimented both her hair and her clothes perfectly; the green eyeliner combined with her green jacket offset her brown eyes and hair. He stood up as she got closer.

"Hi. Is here okay for you?"

"Yeah, thank. What do you want to drink?"

"No, no; I suggested a drink after the shift, so I'll buy."

"Oh. Thanks. Erm, a Southern Comfort and coke?"

"Of course, I'll only be a minute."

For himself, he ordered a whisky – he did not trust himself to get drunk, so he doubted as to whether he would have any other alcoholic beverages, but would see how the evening went. Carrying both drinks over, he noticed that Maddy had chosen the seat next to where he was. _Well, better than the one furthest away_, he thought to himself, _at least there's nothing _too_ wrong with me_.

So they chatted, laughing over their drinks, enjoying each other's company. This was the most relaxed Maddy had ever been in Mr Cullen's presence, and the most at ease she had ever seen him. It was not just her being loud and making the jokes – he was as well.

It was around 23:00 when they left and, as each of them were over the limit for driving, Linden hailed a cab. They both got in and Maddy gave her address first. It was a 20-minute journey and when they arrived Linden got out as well, having told the cabbie to wait.

"Seriously, Mr Cullen, you don't have to walk me to my front door. It's only a house or two down."

"It's Linden. And yes I do. If I didn't, then it wouldn't be right. Okay?"

"If you want…" Maddy smiled to herself as she opened the gate. "Look, no one is going to leap from a bush and attack me now; especially considering that there aren't any bushes to leap from." She got out her key, unlocked the door and pushed it open a little.

"Dr Young-"

"If I get to call you Linden now, then it's only fair you do the same."

"_Maddy_, thanks for tonight. Normally-" he paused, not sure how to go on, "Normally I would have gone home and sat alone, thinking over the day's work. Maybe even coming up with other ways I could have handled things. You changed that, so thank you."

"Really? Well, you were the one who suggested it…" she trailed off, hoping that the darkness was hiding her blushing from his gratitude. She took half a step forward, hesitated and then continued. Placing one hand on his cheek, the other on his shoulder, she carried on talking. "I enjoyed tonight as well. Thank you." Maddy reached up and lightly placed a kiss on his lips, before turning away and going into her house. Looking through the spy hole on her door, she saw that Linden was flummoxed. He started to walk forwards, then changed his mind and returned to the cab. Maddy grinned. She had done it! Broken into the hard shell that Mr Linden Cullen hid behind. Maybe she would invite him in for coffee next time…

4


	4. Apologies and Acceptance

On the Line

The next day at work, Linden only spoke to Maddy when he had to, and even then it was in as few words as was humanely possible. He avoided her at all times other than when dealing with a patient. This was not just some situation that her over-active imagination had thought up; Sam had noticed it as well.

"So, Maddy. What did you do to our Mr Cullen for him to be even colder towards you? Did you shove him into a freezer? The morgue? Connie's office?"

"No, no and no – even the ice-queen herself wouldn't have done this… I honestly don't know. We were okay yesterday, but then today… I don't know."

"I'm sure it'll sort itself out soon enough. Anyway, the patient?" Sam took a sudden interest in the notes Maddy was holding, as Linden himself walked past.

"Have you got a problem Dr Young?"

"No, I'm fine Mr Cullen. Sam was just double-checking my diagnosis – being nosy as he usually is. Luckily he agrees with m–"

"If that's all, then I think you should go back to your own patients Mr Strachan." Linden walked off, grabbing a pile of notes from the desk.

"Good luck with him Maddy – you'll need it."

Around 16:00, there was a slight lull in work, so Maddy took the opportunity to talk to Linden.

"Mr Cullen! Do you mind if we have a word? In your office, if that's okay…"

They went in and Maddy ensured that the door was shut properly.

"Look, Linden, I don't know what the matter is, but you've been really off with me all day. And it isn't just me who's noticed. What's the problem?"

"Problem, Dr Young?"

"Yes, problem. Last night was really good – I enjoyed it lots. But today, it's as though you've had a complete personality reversal. Please, just tell me what the problem is, maybe I could help."

Linden hesitated. How did you tell someone that you thought you were deeply attracted to them, without them calling you weird or running away? Especially when you have the same background as he himself possessed. He took a deep breath. "Dr Youn– Maddy. I lost my wife a few years ago in a car crash, our daughter was left brain damaged. I was the driver, and therefore the one responsible, but I was left unscathed. To right my wrongs and pay for my sins, I've worked relentlessly, helping anyone that I could. I've also never allowed myself to get involved or attracted to anyone before. Now, I know I don't really know you, and please don't be scared or anything, but I like you. Well, like isn't really the correct word, but I can't think of it at the moment. I'm scared of letting go, and I'm afraid of betraying my wife, Olivia, with another relationship. This is the baggage I spoke of; I'm sorry."

"Oh, God! Linden! If I'd known then… Well, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Honestly, I'm _so_ sorry." Maddy went over and gave him a hug, soothingly massaging his back. A couple of the agency nurses walking past were surprised, but not noticed by either of the figures in the office. Linden was grateful for the contact; it had been so long since he'd been hugged. He put his arms around Maddy, holding her close, breathing in the apple scent of her shampoo. Gently, he kissed the top of her head, whispering softly, "I think it might be time for me to let go. It feels right." Maddy looked up, her soft brown eyes shining with happiness. Linden smiled and closed the blinds. He then gently touched his lips to Maddy's, experiencing a feeling he had believed was lost to him, along with his wife. They melted into the embrace, running fingers through hair and up backs. They broke apart when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"One minute, thanks. Okay, so yes, if you do the scan and then bring the results to me, just so I can check with your idea of treatment." Linden opened the door as he handed Dr Young a sheaf of notes. He let Maddy out before Michael Spence walked in. as their conversation on operating targets and the economic benefits of something or other; all Linden could think of was Maddy and her smile…

Please keep reviewing! hands over hot Holby character of your choosing (and yes, I'm bribing you, but hopefully it'll work) If you review, then you can request a hot character… Or suggest things to make my fics better, or anything :-)


	5. Do we, Don't we?

Linden was sat in his house at the kitchen table, with a glass of whisky in front of him

Thank you so much for reviewing hands out mini Lindens and Maddys Sorry it took so long to update- have been on hol (and will be next week as well (sorry). However, will still write when I'm away, type when I get back 

Linden was sat in his house at the kitchen table, with a glass of whisky in front of him. Tonight he was alone, Maddy having been doled the night shift on Keller. However, tonight was also the anniversary of the night he had proposed to Olivia. All those years ago he had been in a similar situation as he was in now; in a relationship but unsure of where it was going. He and Olivia had been courting for a great deal longer than he and Maddy had, yet the love he felt was the same. Deep inside, it still hurt when the thought of Olivia and their daughter; the car crash; the funeral. But that had been several years ago, he should have started to move on long before he did.

Maddy was a beautiful woman, her hair falling into perfect curls around her gorgeous face. They shared the same profession, similar interests and dislikes; but still Linden was not sure. Was it fair to be in a relationship when Maddy was forever going to be living in Olivia's shadow, however faint it grew? Nothing could replace a first love, just as no one could replace Olivia. However, no one could replace Dr Maddy Young. Her close bonds with friends, the pluckiness when it came to defending a friend, her dedication to a cause worth fighting for…

Linden sighed. He certainly was not ready for marriage, but equally he did not want to lose Maddy for her thinking that he was not really interested. It was a tough decision, but as always, Linden Cullen decided to turn to God for guidance on what to do.

Sam cornered Maddy on her break – it was his first opportunity to talk to her without the possibility of Mr Cullen overhearing, since his suspension had been revoked.

"Hey! Maddy! Wait up!"

"Sam, what do you want? I'm on my break."

"Yeah, me too. Look, can we go and get a coffee? It would be good to catch up a bit?"

"Sure, I'll have a medium latté."

As Sam went to get the drinks, Maddy settled herself on one of the window tables. Conversations with Sam were never short, so she figured she might as well have the option of looking at something nice while he was talking.

"So, Maddy, how's life? Good? Bad? Been up to much?"

"Sam, get to the point."

"Okay, but am I really that easy to read? Anyway, what's up between you and Cullen?"

"Me and Cul– Why? Nothing's 'up'."

"Come on, don't be secretive. You aren't really subtle, or at least not to me. You go into his office and spend five minutes longer in there than anyone else. Out of view, the blinds down… Jeez, you even go for drinks with him, catch a taxi with him–"

"What are you? My stalker?"

"No. As stated before though, you aren't subtle."

"Okay… So maybe there is something between us. I don't know where it's going though, if anywhere. I mean, I really want it to. I haven't felt like this over someone since Dan…"

"How do you feel, deep inside?"

"Deep inside? Well, everything is brilliant at the moment – we agree on things; when we're together it's perfect. But there's just something lurking, waiting to jump out. I don't know whether it'll be from him or me, but there's something under the surface. Bugger! Look at the time! My break finished two minutes ago, and you know what Lola's like! Thanks for the coffee Sam, ring sometime, yeah? Bye!"

Maddy disappeared, thoughts of Linden filling her mind so much, that even an icy glare from Lola did not dampen her mood.


	6. Faith

Linden sat in a small box, the four walls surrounding him made from wood, intricately carved

**Chloe, you should post your story – I'd love to see it :-)**

**Thanks to Hallow for always being there and reviewing :-D**

Linden sat in a small box, the four walls surrounding him made from wood, intricately carved. Praying to the Lord had not provided him with the guidance he was seeking, so he had followed it up with his second option – confessional. The seat he sat upon was also wooden, a slight dip in the centre from the number of people who frequented Holby City Hospital. In his hands were his rosary beads, twisting and turning, being rubbed and gripped in an attempt to quell his nerves and rush of feelings.

"Father, I don't know whether the path I wish to take is the correct one. I was married but lost my beloved wife in a car crash some years ago. Until now I have never looked at anyone else in a romantic light, but then I met an amazing woman who has helped me in so many ways. Father, what I'm really trying to ask is, is it right for me to pursue another when I still feel this way about my wife? Is it fair on the new woman?"

"Son, there are two questions you must ask yourself, and only by looking inside yourself will you find the answers. Firstly, do you love this woman? For love is at the centre of the Christian faith. And secondly, are you prepared to make a life with her, however soon or far into the future? If yes, then pursue it, but if not then you must then question yourself as to whether you are merely using her as a stepping stone in your life. If so, then it is neither fair to the lady or yourself."

"Thank you father, for providing me with the right path."

Linden rose and left, now sure of which actions to take. How he would go about it, he didn't know, but as long as he did not hurt Maddy, then he would be sure that his decision had been right.

Draping her coat over the back of her sofa, chucking her bag on the chair and collapsing onto the sofa, Maddy relaxed. Her shift had been busy, Lola determined to make her pay for being late from her break. As the night had worn on, she had begun to question her relationship with Linden. Was it really as simple as it looked on the surface? Was it right for her to love him, and expect him to love her back, when he had lost his family in the way he had? Was she really in a position where she could emotionally afford to enter a relationship? She had had her heart broken over Dan Clifford and was not yet sure if it had completely healed. Only time would tell, she supposed. Was getting in a relationship with Linden Cullen her way of getting over Dan; in every sense possible, using Linden as a rebound? She did not think so, but who really knows the true reason behind _all_ of their actions?

It was at times like these, Maddy mused, that being religious or keeping a faith would be beneficial. As a Christian she could turn to God; as a Muslim to Allah, as a pagan to the Lord and Lady. However, being an agnostic, all she could do was go to an agony aunt or let the thoughts go round her head indefinitely. Maddy decided to try meditating. It had always seemed like a peaceful pastime and with all these questions, she was unlikely to go to sleep any time soon. So she lit a candle, placed a cushion on the floor and sat upon it, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Twenty minutes later she got up and went to get ready for bed, not wanting any breakfast. She had reached a decision. Whether it was the right one or not, she did not know, but it was right for her. She only hoped htat Linden still felt the same.


	7. Final Decisions?

The day at work had been tough for Linden, having performed two major operations and treated countless other patients

_**Sorry for not updating sooner – have been caught up with deciding whether it was out of character or not, and have been to my mates house. Please comment; I personally think this isn't a great representation of the characters and the way that they would behave, so I might end up changing it.**_

_**Update timings may be slower now, as I'm going back to school, and have lots of exams coming up. Thanks, Woody2792 xx**_

The day at work had been tough for Linden, having performed two major operations and treated countless other patients. The nurses had been as good as useless except for gossip and the odd bits of cleaning. He was tired and could not wait to leave. Lola waved him away as he reached for his signing out board, leaving Linden leaning on the desk waiting for her permission to leave. Ten minutes later his request was granted, and he was out of the hospital, into his car and on the journey. Tonight he was meeting Maddy in a bar. Tonight was the night. However she reacted, Linden hoped it was not so bad that they could not be friends.

Maddy was rushing around her small house, finding her best-looking clothes and applying her prettiest make-up. She had thought about doing something with her hair but decided against it – it would only make it look worse. She stood by the door, counting down on her fingers to make sure that she had done everything she had meant to. Tonight she would be truthful to Linden about her feelings. Locking the front door, she got into her car and drove to the bar, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Linden was already waiting at the bar with two drinks when Maddy arrived. He suggested they move to a table, so they did, into a secluded, private part of the bar. They both began to talk at once, resulting in Maddy laughing and Linden joining in, if a little stiffly.

"Go on Linden, you go first."

"Thanks. Please don't take this the wrong way and please don't hate me if I've got our relationship wrong, but-"

"Sounds ominous…" Maddy was worried, the smile having disappeared from her face. This was following the same tracks as so many other conversations had, only for her to be dumped at the end of them.

"Ye-ah. Well. It's like this. I think what we have is amazing, and whatever the outcome at the end of this evening, I would like us to remain friends. Maddy, what I'm trying to say I-"

"I get it, okay? You thought this was something casual and now want out, right? No, don't interrupt. I've been dumped before in my life, enough for me to know the whole 'I'd like to stay friends' routine. It was nice going Linden, enjoyable while it lasted. Thanks for the drink-" she downed the last of it. "I guess I'll see you round at work sometime." Maddy got up, placed her glass on the bar and left. It was dark outside, but there was enough moonlight for her to be able to find her way to her car. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had really thought they had had something, but oh how wrong had she been? This was Dan all over again, but worse because she and Linden had actually started a relationship of sorts. But hey, she thought, there are always plenty more fish in the sea, or men to mess around and break her heart. Someone grabbed her shoulders tightly, not releasing her when she tried to wrench away. She found herself being turned to face the person behind her, Linden. Tenderly, he wiped a tear away from her cheek, letting his hand remain there longer than was necessary.

"Maddy, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but that wasn't what I was trying to say, far from it. I didn't know whether you felt the same way as I did. What I was trying to ask you, back in there, was whether you would consider moving in with me."

There was silence, as Linden waited for an answer, and as Maddy processed the question.

"You aren't just saying this for the sake of it, just to mess me around more?"

"Dr Young, do I seem like the sort of person who gets kicks from other people's discomfort and pain?"

"No, not really. I've just had too many people messing with my head. But yeah, I'd love to."

There was an awkward silence, neither of them sure of what to do; Linden moved to embrace Maddy and she pressed her lips to his. The tears were flowing freely down her face, the thought that she might have broken the endless cycle of bad men racing around her head. They were interrupted by a load of lads leaving the pub who wolf-whistled at the couple. They drove back to Linden's and had a mug of coffee before going into the lounge to watch one of the many films on Sky.


	8. Author's Note

Okay, I know I've had a couple of reviews asking if I'm going to continue this fic, and I've finally got around to replying now (before the purge of '09!)

I'm not going to be continuing this fic in the near future, I can honestly say that I've tried to come up with ideas, but there are none.

If I do come up with any, they will get written and posted, but before then, I'm sorry :-)

Woody2792x


End file.
